Severus sale del armario
by AlfredXIII
Summary: Un fic un tanto parannoico, sobre un experimento fallido y sus consecuencias tanto para los alumnos como para los maestras. SLASH -HPXDM, SSXRL-. Todos los créditos a Lady Larein.


**Severus Snape sale del armario  **

**(y no es un Bogard) **

_Capítulo. 1_

Harry Potter estaba limpiando la estantería de la aula de Pociones con mucho cuidado de no romper ningún frasco, ni de derramar ni una gota de ningún ingrediente del profesor Snape. "Si, por mi culpa se rompe algo estoy seguro de que me hecha un maleficio" penso mientras cogía un frasco de color verde aguacate para quitarle el polvo. A la hora de colocarlo en su sitio hoyo un ruido y

POM (ingrediente al suelo)

Mierda! Grito Harry.

Lo siento! Se disculpo Ron desde la puerta de entrada.

Potter se giro hacia su amigo A eras tu me has asustado.

Si, Solo venia a ver si habías acabado para ir a cenar. Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.

No pasa nada. Y ahora que como le digo esto a el profesor Snape ? le pregunto mirando a el frasco Seguro que nos quita 100 puntos, y hoy Gryffindor ya ha perdido 50.

Pero tu no tienes la culpa de los 50 puntos!, ha sido Malfoy el que ha puesto eso en nuestra poción! El muy cabrón ha hecho que explotara delante mismo del profesor!

Si, ya lo se, pero era nuestra poción, déjalo quieres, ya pasaremos cuentas con eso en otro momento. Que hacemos con esto? Pregunto señalando el frasco ya vacío.

Tengo una idea! Le contento Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

El profesor Snape estaba en sus aposentos preparando una poción, mientras era observado por Lupen que estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo una copa de vino.

Tengo que darte las gracias Severus. Dijo Remus mientras apartaba la copa de sus labios con elegancia.

Por que?. Le pregunto el profesor de pociones apartado la vista de la poción durante unos segundos para mirar a su compañero.

Nunca pense que aceptaras a prepararme la poción.

No te equivoques, no lo hago por ti! Le contesto mirándole a los ojos Además no es muy apropiado, por así decirlo, dejar por el colegio a un hombre-Lobo suelto. ¿No crees? Dijo esto ultimo con arrogancia, dibujado una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

Lupin también río Vale, pero igualmente, gracias a ti mañana por noche podré asistir al baile de Halloween.

Snape no dijo nada simplemente continuo con su poción, cuando iba a añadir el ultimo ingrediente Remus se levanto de su silla Te importa que me acerque?

Haz lo que quieras! Le contesto sin mirarle Pero no me interrumpas mas!

No te preocupes, no eres una persona dada para la conversación, que digamos!. Le contesto mientras se acercaba un poco para ver mejor como hervía la poción. A Lupin siempre le había gustado ver como preparaba las pociones Snape, no sabia por que pero le gustaba, tal vez era porque se notaba como disfrutaba haciéndolas, o porque en esos momentos parecía que entraba en armonía con la poción? o algo así. No sabía porque pero en esos momentos lo parecía hermoso. "Hermoso!" "Snape?" "Pero que estoy diciendo?" Se pregunto Remus al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "NO, NO, No" se dijo, mientras movía la cabeza con signo de negación.

¿Pero que haces?.

Na... Nada. Le consiguió decir a su compañero que le miraba con cara de interrogante levantando una ceja.

Ya veo. Le contesto este sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, cosa que hizo, que se pusiera rojo como un tomate (Si, podía estarlo mas, de lo que ya estaba). y si acabas ya... intenta disimulas bajando la vista.

Severus introdujo el ultimo ingrediente en la poción y la removió un poco, entonces vio algo que no era normal en ella. Que extraño! Se dijo a si mismo.

¿Que pasa? Pregunto Lupin preocupado al ver la cara de su compañero.

La poción tendría que volverse marrón y esta se esta volviendo verde. Contesto sin apartar la vista de la marmita.

Y eso es...

APÁRTATE!

BUM! 

Exploto la marmita atrapando a los dos profesores en ella.

El trío de oro entro en el gran comedor hablando animadamente como era Halloween estaban muy felices (sobretodo porque no tendrían clase de pociones).

Pero al entrar notaron algo muy extraño, ¿porque todo el mundo estaba tan callado?.

¡Imposible la mesa de Slytherin estaba en silencio!. Malfoy estaba comiendo sin meterse con nadie!

"Aquí pasa algo?". Penso Harry.

Al llegar a su mesa los tres se sentaron en sus sitios y guardaron silencio. Sus platos se llenaron de comida, empezaron a comer (un poco incómodos por el ambiente.)

Seamus que estaba sentado al lado de Potter le pregunto en voz baja Que no lo sabéis?

¿Lo que? Contento extrañado.

El profesor Lupin y el profesor Snape tuvieron ayer por la noche un accidente.

¡¡¡¡¡QUEEE !!!!!. Gritaron los tres.

Silencio que todos nos están mirando. Les dijo nervioso al ver que todos miraban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

¿Lo siento, pero están bien?. Le pregunto preocupado por Remus (El estado de Snape le era indiferente, la verdad). Harmione y Ron no dijeron nada solo miraban a Seamus esperando una respuesta.

Aun no sabemos nada. Se ve que Snape estaba preparando una poción y aun no sabemos por que exploto y les dio de pleno. Los dos se desmayaron por el impacto y aun no han despertado. Hasta que no despierten no sabremos si tienen algo grabe.

Seguro que ha sido Malfoy! Dejo Ron con rabia.

Y por que Malfoy haria algo que dañara a su profesor favorito? Le pregunto Hermione.

Todos sabemos que Malfoy odia Lupin seguro que lo puso en la poción lo mismo que hizo explotar a la nuestra la semana pasada.

No lo creo, ni Malfoy es tan mala persona. Le contesto sin hacer mucho caso a Ron.

No estaría tan seguro. Le contesta mordiendo con fuerza un pastel de calabaza.

Lo que pasa es que odias tanto a Malfoy que cualquier cosa mala que pasa ya piensas que es culpa de él.

Harry que miraba como sus amigos discutían (para variar) penso "No será que el ingrediente que..."

Ya hacia un par de horas que el baile había comenzado los alumnos ya estaban mas tranquilos respecto el accidente de sus profesores. El director les había informado al principio de la fiesta que se habían despertado y que los dos estaban bien.

Harry y Ron caminaban por el jardín de La escuela hablando animadamente (habían dejado plantadas a sus parejas, la verdad es que, les apetecía mas hablar de Quidditchs que bailar con dos niñas tontas ( N.A: No serás que no saben bailar?). Entonces vieron algo que les distrajo, mas que eso les dejo sin hable.

Draco Malfoy corría a toda velocidad por el jardín seguido por una chica que le llamaba!

Los dos chicos se quedaron a cuadros se miraron un momento y hicieron lo único que podían hacer, que era, partirse de risa.

Draco seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna, parecía asustado, la chica que le iba detrás le decía a gritos "No pasa nada. Si eso lo hacen todas las parejas". Pero el no le hacia el menor caso solo corría.

Harry no pudo contenerse y le grito Que pasa Malfoy que no te gustan las chicas!

Malfoy al oírlo se paro en seco y se acerca a ellos, cuando estuvo a su altura les contesto Pues si que me gustan para tu información POTTER. ¿Que es una proposición? Le pregunto mientras ponía esa mirada de "Yo soy mejor que tu porque soy Slythrerin y Malfoy".

Harry le iba a contestar pero Malfoy se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la escuela pasando completamente de el.

¿Que le pasa lo veo diferente? Pregunto Potter.

Ni idea. Le contesto Ron.

Harry iba a decirle algo a Ron cuando la chica de Slytherin que hacia unos momentos corría detrás de Draco se acerco a ellos.

Potter que te ha dicho Draco? Esta bien?. Le pregunto visiblemente preocupada.

Pues nada de importante. Le contesto sin ningún interés.

Pobre es que lo que ha visto le a afectado mucho. Dijo mas Para si misma, que para Harry.

¿Que es lo que ha visto? Le pregunto Ron muy interesado.

Pues veras .....

En el gran comedor; todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban muy animados bailando al son de la música. El director había puesto su colección de cds muggles (Porque decía que era la mejor música para bailar).

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla descansado un poco, en toda la noche no había parado de bailar con Krum y ahora prefería comer un poco, que el banquete era una maravilla (sobretodo en dulces) y relajarse mirando el decorado del gran comedor, que estaba precioso todo lleno de luces de colores y adornos mágicos.

Pero el descanso duro poco, porque llegaron Harry y Ron muy inquietos.

¿Has visto a Malfoy?. Le pregunto Potter tan solo verla.

¿Que?. Le contesto confusa "He oído bien"

¿Que si has visto a Malfoy?. Le pregunto esta vez Ron.

Hermione les iba a contestar cuando se oyo un gran

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acompañado por unos KIAAA!!!!, o tíos buenos!!!!!, con palabras más fuertes y otras XXX.(Que no me atrevo a escribir .).

Todos los alumnos que estaban bailando se fueron apartandose para dejar pasar a la pareja responsable de semejante escándalo, que querían llegar a la pista de baile.

En el centro de la pista se formo un circulo de gente que aplaudía, silbada y animando a una pareja que bailaba al son de Macho, Macho Man. ....

El trío de oro se acerco para ver de quien se trataba, acompañados de otros alumnos y algunos profesores.

Pero había tantas personas apiñadas que les era imposible acercarse, entonces el director Dumbledore hizo un conjuro y el circulo se abrió dejando ver como bailaban muy pegados Severus Snape y Remus Lupin!

Harry y Ron abrieron tanto la boca que les toco el suelo.

Hermione sonrío y dijo Que bonito! Con estrellas en los ojos.

El director también se río y dijo Ya era hora!

La profesora McGonagall se desmayo.

La profesora Sproud lo mismo.

Colin no dejaba de hacer fotos.(Pensando que se iba a forrar)

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla junto a Sirius Black diciéndole muy serio

Lo ves tenia yo razón me debes tres Galeones. (N.A:Y donde salen estos dos U )

Estas fueran algunas de muchas reacciones por parte de los presentes.(Que hay que decir que a nadie le dejo indiferentes)

Mientras tanto la pareja seguía bailando como si nada. Entonces cuando se acabo la canción, Snape cogió a Lupin por la cintura y dijo a todos los presentes

QUE SEPAIS QUE YO AMO A ESTE HOMBRE!. Y le beso en los libios con mucha pasión. Dejando a todos... al ver semejante escena...

La boca de Harry llego asta el bosque oscuro.

Ron se puso a vomitar.

Draco Malfoy se puso a llorar en una esquina diciendo Cabrón me has quitado a Snape.

Hermione y Ginny les animaban contentas junto a un grupo de alumnas gritando.

YAOI!, YAOI!, QUITALÉ LOS PANTALONES!!!!!!, VIVA SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!

La profesora McGonagall seguía desmayada

La Profesora Sproud se volvió a desmayar (Es que ya se había despertado)

Colin ya había dejado la cámara de fotos y lo estaba filmando todo.(Me hare de oro)

Entre muchos alumnos que unos reían, otros lloraban y muchos simplemente se lo miraban diciendo "Esto no es posible!" o "Yo me voy a Beauxbaton a estudiar".

Y por su parte el Director se lo miraba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me encanta Halloween (Se dijo feliz)

Bueno y así acabo la noche de brujas mas recordada y comentada de toda la historia de la escuela de Hogwarts. (Asta en el mundo maggle se conoce la historia de dos profes que en la noche de Brujas...)

Fin del primer capitulo.

Por Lady Larein.

N:A: Este capitulo de lo dedico a Yuee con cariño.


End file.
